


Скорпиус готовится к экзаменам

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: А Альбус ему помогает.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 5





	Скорпиус готовится к экзаменам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2020 для команды HP Adventurers

— Ну? — спросил Альбус, развалившись посреди подушек, и предвкушающе закусил губу. Растрепанный Скорпиус в коротких пижамных шортах и майке в облипку, сквозь ткань которой просвечивали твердые от холода соски, будоражил фантазию. — Не терпится уже...

— Правда? — спросил Скорпиус воодушевленно и залез к нему на кровать. — Не ожидал от тебя такого рвения!

По слухам, кровати в хостеле над «Тремя метлами» жутко скрипели, и Альбус в очередной раз похвалил себя за выбор в пользу «Очага Паддифут». Под Скорпиусом-то и перышко едва бы помялось, а вот Альбус после того случая с треснувшей напополам кроватью Джеймса, не выдержавшей демонстрации братских чувств и резвого прыжка, осторожничал с хлипкими деревянными конструкциями.

— Знал бы ты, как давно я этого хочу, — пробормотал Альбус и потянулся вперед, жадно глядя на бледно-розовые влажные губы, но ему под нос тотчас сунули раскрытый учебник «Углубленное магловедение. Транспорт, туризм, охрана здоровья». — Это еще что?

Альбус понимал назначение книги в кровати еще хуже, чем логику автора, запихнувшего транспорт и охрану здоровья в один раздел.

— Магловедение, — отозвался Скорпиус и уточнил, нахмурившись: — Или ты хотел бы начать с Трансфигурации?

Альбус опешил.

Зачеркивая дни до желанной вылазки в Хогсмид и бронируя номер у хитро подмигнувшей Паддифут, он хотел начать с поцелуев или легкого петтинга.

— Скорп, — протянул Альбус медленно, — ты действительно думал, что мы займемся подготовкой к экзаменам?

— А что, нет? — искренне изумился Скорпиус. Вид у него стал как у крохотного сычика Хьюго — такой же умилительно-растерянный и наивный. — Экзамены по Магловедению и Трансфигурации уже на следующей неделе... Я думал, ты специально решил найти место потише.

— Для этого существует твоя любимая библиотека, — фыркнул Альбус, закатив глаза.

— Ну, сейчас там не очень тихо, — дернул плечом Скорпиус. — Люси сказала, они с квиддичной командой будут наверстывать упущенное перед ЖАБА. И Молли сказала про свою команду то же самое...

Скорпиус многозначительно приподнял брови.

— О нет, квиддичные команды Слизерина и Гриффиндора в одной библиотеке! — театрально ужаснулся Альбус. — Честно, близняшки меня куда меньше пугали, когда воевали в клубе плюй-камней.

— Урона почти не было? — догадался Скорпиус с улыбкой.

— Определенно.

— Ладно. Но если мы не собираемся заниматься подготовкой к экзаменам... Хотя мне все еще не дает покоя та задачка про поезд, идущий из Глазго в Ливерпуль — не уверен, что решу такую же, если попадется... — протянул Скорпиус задумчиво. — Зачем мы остаемся в Хогсмиде на ночь?

— Скорп, — позвал Альбус ласково, еле сдержав улыбку. Только один человек вызывал у него нестерпимое желание от души расхохотаться и крепко обидеться одновременно. — Я думал, мы будем заниматься, ну...

— Сексом? — подсказал Скорпиус. Альбус чуть не поперхнулся: он ожидал куда более эмоциональной реакции. Скорпиус только головой помотал: — У меня паршиво с Магловедением.

— Ты всегда так говоришь. У тебя «паршиво» по всем предметам, — нетерпеливо хмыкнул Альбус, — и ты все равно получаешь за каждый «Превосходно»... У меня иногда стойкое впечатление, что ты мутишь с учебником по Травологии, а по пятницам изменяешь ему со словарем Рун. Я поцелуя от тебя добился на семнадцатый, мать его, день рождения. В щеку!  
Скорпиус все же покраснел, виновато потупив взгляд.

— Ладно, Мерлин с тобой, — вздохнул Альбус миролюбиво. Все-таки сердце у Скорпиуса будет не на месте, если он не поставит на успех хотя бы восемьдесят процентов собственной уверенности. А если Скорпиус станет нервничать, Альбус и сам вскоре на стенку полезет. Потому что это Скорпиус. Потому что весь сраный туризм в мире не достоин, чтобы Скорпиус из-за него переживал.

— Давай представим, что мы отправились в большое путешествие, — протянул Альбус, листая учебник. — И поедем мы...

— Поплывем, — перебил Скорпиус, устроившись рядом. От него так приятно запахло ванильными кексами, что Альбус едва подавил позыв шумно и голодно сглотнуть. — На пароме. Или на большом круизном лайнере.

— Хорошо, — согласился Альбус, взяв с тумбочки карандаш и поставив галку напротив темы «водный транспорт». — И поплывем мы в Индию...

— О Мерлин! — разволновался Скорпиус. — Тогда нам нужно сделать прививки от дифтерии и столбняка. Альбус, когда ты в прошлый раз делал прививку от столбняка?

— Мы же маги, — удивился Альбус. — От этой дряни наверняка существует старое доброе зель...

— Нет, — шикнул Скорпиус. — Мы парочка маглов-туристов.

— О, так мы парочка? — осклабился Альбус довольно.

Скорпиус строго произнес, прищурившись:

— Не отвлекайся. Когда ты делал прививку, Поттер?

— Э-э-э, вчера, — ляпнул Альбус первое, что пришло на ум.

— Ты должен был сказать, что десять лет назад, — заметил Скорпиус менторским тоном. — И тогда бы я настоял, что тебе нужна повторная вакцинация.

— Эй, это моя прививка, — оскорбился Альбус наигранно, поставив еще одну галку напротив темы «болезни», — я лучше тебя знаю, когда я ее делал.

— Хорошо, — уступил Скорпиус и придвинулся еще ближе. Альбус чуть не завыл. Наверное, это клиника — радоваться до трясучки уже тому, что тебя задел локоть твоего же парня. — А что дальше? Мы, наверное, составили план поездки? Мы обязательно должны посетить всякие достопримечательности. Тадж-махал, национальный парк в Керале.

— А если меня в этом парке укусит огромная ядовитая змея? — спросил Альбус ворчливо.

— Ты же слизеринец, — усмехнулся Скорпиус. — Говорят, змеи нас не трогают.

— Не-а, мы парочка маглов, путешествующая по экзотической стране, забыл? — Альбус потрепал его по волосам.

Скорпиус смешно наморщил нос, пробормотав:

— Точно. Тогда я... Высосу яд из твоей лодыжки.

— Почему именно из лодыжки? — протянул Альбус разочарованно. — Змея могла бы укусить меня в куда более интересное место...

— Тогда тебе был бы гарантирован летальный исход, — не моргнув и глазом, сообщил Скорпиус. Альбус чуть не подавился воздухом, когда он добавил с еле заметной улыбкой: — Но минет на прощание я бы, так уж и быть, тебе сделал.

— Скорп!

Альбуса бросило в жар, стоило только представить.

— Не отвлекайся, — садистски произнес Скорпиус. — Мы еще не наложили жгут и не добрались до клиники, где по страховке тебе окажут квалифицированную медицинскую помощь.

— Я передумал, — Альбус заметил, как Скорпиус смотрел. Не так, как смотрел обычно, сосредотачиваясь на экзаменах. — Мы поехали не в Индию. Мы пошли в лес и разбили палатку, где нас ждал жаркий необузданный...

— Медведь, — вставил Скорпиус незамедлительно. Его глаза лукаво заблестели. — Но не волнуйся, мы расставили капканы.

— На пляж, — с разыгравшимся азартом выпалил Альбус. — В Греции. Мы купались, ты подплыл ко мне, потянулся поцеловать и...

— Напоролся пяткой на морского ежа, — Скорпиус задумчиво закусил губу. — Ауч. Пока ты вытаскивал иголки, у меня поднялась температура, и мне срочно понадобился...

— Парацетамол! — припечатал Альбус, с удовольствием отметив ошарашенное выражение на лице Скорпиуса. — Не смотри на меня так. Мы «путешествуем» уже в третий раз за эту неделю. Удивлен вообще, что ты не начал готовиться к ЖАБА с первого курса... В любом случае, — Альбус захлопнул учебник, поставив последнюю галочку напротив темы лекарств, — я был бы полным дубиной, если бы сам что-нибудь не запомнил.

Скорпиус улыбнулся.

— Когда сдадим экзамены, обязательно сходим в лес с палаткой, — сказал он мечтательно. — Никаких книжек, только ты и я...

— Неужели так на тебя подействовал парацетамол? — прыснул Альбус. — Ни за что бы не поверил, что это говоришь ты... — Скорпиус глянул на него скептически, и Альбус заулыбался шире. — Но я тоже не против небольшого путешествия. Только с палочками, ладно? Зельями, аппарацией. И никаких капканов.

— Договорились, — Скорпиус хлопнул по его подставленной ладони и нагнулся к тумбочке, принявшись копаться в содержимом верхнего ящика. — Но сейчас — экзамены. Мы не до конца освоили тему охраны здоровья...

— Что? — переспросил Альбус недоуменно. — Но мы же уже сотню раз...

— У нас большой пробел в половом воспитании, — Скорпиус достал упаковку презервативов и кинул Альбусу в руки. Усмехнулся и протянул: — Ты же не думал, что я забуду о практической части.


End file.
